


can you tell me yes

by civillove



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anon requested on tumblr:  blaine needs a date for kurts wedding and asks sebastian who's his best friend or roommate--Blaine sighs as he unlocks his apartment door, letting himself in before he closes it with his foot. “So what you’re telling me is…”Sam pauses on the other end of the phone, caught between confirming and comforting Blaine about what he already knows. “I can’t be your bro date to Kurt’s wedding. Dude, I’m sorry—I mixed up two weekends.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 57
Kudos: 164





	1. in need of a date

**Author's Note:**

> uh the graphic kinda sucks but so do I a;lsdfkj this is going to be a small chapter fic, 3 at most. because why not. thanks for the request anon!

Blaine sighs as he unlocks his apartment door, letting himself in before he closes it with his foot. “So what you’re telling me is…”

Sam pauses on the other end of the phone, caught between confirming and comforting Blaine about what he already knows. “I can’t be your bro date to Kurt’s wedding. Dude, I’m sorry—I mixed up two weekends.”

“No, I know, it’s okay.” He toes off his shoes and drops his satchel down next to them before moving to lie stomach down on the couch. _It is so not okay—_ but what is he supposed to say? It’s not like Sam’s ditching him without a good reason.

“If my parents weren’t having an anniversary party and everything, I’d totally be there.” There’s traffic going on behind Sam’s voice—he’s probably running around lower Manhattan trying to get to work on time. “What about Jake?”

“Busy,” Blaine supplies, turning onto his stomach.

“That dude from the theater company?”

“Rick? He doesn’t like weddings.”

Sam snorts because, “That’s fucking weird.” Blaine smiles a little, shaking his head in agreement even though he doesn’t say anything. “Wait, did you ask these guys _before me?”_

“I would never,” Blaine teases, “You were my first choice.”

His friend smiles, he can kind of hear it when he speaks again, “I would hope so. No way anyone’s lookin’ better in a suit than I am.” A door opening makes a soft pinging noise, signaling that Sam’s definitely slipped into some sort of café.

“Don’t you need to be at work?”

“I’m already late, I mise well be caffeinated.” Sam clears his throat, “Here’s a crazy idea dude…how about _not_ going to this wedding at all? You don’t owe him anything.”

Blaine leans his head down until his forehead connects with a pillow cushion. He knows that. Really, he _gets_ it and he’s struggled with that very same point over and over again in his mind. This wedding invitation kind of came out of nowhere a month ago as he was sorting through his mail. He didn’t really talk to Kurt anymore other than through Facebook likes and bumping into one another at theater events.

He doesn’t hold anything against Kurt for their relationship not working out but Blaine’s smart enough to know that a lot of their problems didn’t stem from _him._ His ex was just one of those people who are hard to please, to keep happy—but he couldn’t let Kurt keep taking pieces of him to satisfy insecure needs. It’s toxicity 101…it just took Blaine a little longer to _see_ that.

Regardless, they stay ‘aquatinted’ and that’s why he thinks he gets a wedding invitation. But there’s also this _thing_ about Kurt where he’s always trying to rub it in people’s faces when he’s living his best life. Doesn’t matter whether it’s about his boyfriend (now fiancé), a theater performance or apparently a huge life event. Blaine ridiculously feels like he has something to prove—like if he doesn’t show up to this wedding, Kurt will think he’s still hung up on him, like he’s bitter that his ex has found someone and he’s still single.

“I already RSVPed with a plus one.”

His friend scoffs, “So the fuck what? Ghost him. Or call and say something came up. This is becoming more trouble than it’s worth to you.”

Sam’s right, he’s going out of his way to show up to this wedding when he knows the invitation alone is to dig under his skin. But it…it just feels like closure that he needs. That he wants. Going to Kurt’s wedding will be like he’s finally ending a chapter in his life that’s been running on too many pages.

Blaine bites down on his lower lip, “If I can’t find anyone to go with then I’ll cancel but let me try and figure it out first. Am I really going to deny myself the chance to overindulge at a few dessert tables?”

His friend lets out a soft laugh, “I suppose I see your point. Make sure you bring me somethin’ back. Take plastic bags and hide them in your pockets.”

Blaine rolls his eyes but he’s grinning when he hangs up the phone.

\--

He makes the mistake of ignoring this problem and thinking it’ll go away until the Wednesday before the weekend he’s supposed to be attending this wedding. The invitation keeps punching him in the throat every time he passes by it hanging up on his fridge. Going into his kitchen has become impossible and avoiding that room in his apartment by ordering take-out and mobile coffee orders seems ridiculous, so. He needs to figure out what he’s going to do.

Find a date or cancel.

He begins sifting through Facebook and his contact list, trying to pick someone he enjoys spending time with but also someone who’d want to go to a wedding and waste a weekend. It’s not exactly everyone’s thing.

Not only that but Kurt’s invited old glee club members who already have dates so that pool is running a little low. Tina or Rachel probably wouldn’t mind a third wheel but _hates_ how that makes him feel. That leaves him with friends from college and theater acquaintances.

Or—

Blaine sits straight up in bed as he looks down at his phone.

_Or…_

He feels like he’s holding his breath when he hits the call button, waiting as the phone rings. It might not be such a bad idea to leave a message…he even runs over what he’s going to say a few times until the line clicks over on the last ring.

“Blaine Anderson, as I live and breathe.”

His heart ricochets against his ribcage, Sebastian _still_ capable of doing that even after not seeing one another for a while. “Hey stranger. I didn’t…I wasn’t expecting you to actually pick up.”

“Why? I’m not the one who became a busy Broadway star.”

A soft laugh leaves his lips and he shakes his head, cheeks kissing pink. “Okay, I think that’s a _little_ dramatic.”

“So modest, even now.” Sebastian tuts, voice warm.

Blaine knows that Sebastian is mostly teasing but the compliment feels nice, resting heatedly in his lower stomach as he sits down on his bed. He runs a hand through his curls, trying to figure out what to say. Talking to Sebastian has never been difficult, seemingly part of the problem in high school, but both of them have come a long way. They’re different people now. Blaine has long since forgiven him for the slushie incident, something Kurt never understood, and they’ve kept tabs on one another.

Sebastian came to one of his first Broadway shows, even bought him roses. Blaine’s gone to happy hours he’s been invited to for the law firm Sebastian works at. Small things like that—spending hours when they have the chance to cook too much food and watch movies, go to art exhibits on slow Sundays, or call one another just to talk.

But nothing more…intimate than that has happened—coffee runs, lunch dates, dinner at bars. It’s like they both get to the precipice of taking things one step closer to something _different_ but they never quite make it there.

It’s not that Blaine doesn’t want to—he’s never been able to get Sebastian out of his mind since the first moment he met him, but life doesn’t always dictate to hopeful expectations. The problem seems to be that they’re in the same book but always on different pages. For example, what Sebastian’s currently teasing him about.

Blaine’s been MIA on the social front for a few months now—he’s had the wonderful opportunity to jump from one Broadway show to the next but the problem is, that’s all he has the time, effort, and concentration for. He’s meant to call Cooper back and catch up with friends but obviously he’s been severely lacking in reaching out to people.

Sebastian being one of them.

He rubs the back of his neck, feeling like an _asshole_ since he’s been radio silent and now he’s calling to ask him for a favor.

“How are you? Do you have plans this weekend?” The questions slam together a little awkwardly but Sebastian takes it in stride.

There’s shifting on the other end like he’s adjusting his position on a couch and that’s what Blaine decides to picture because the prospect of a bed right now is too much for him to currently process.

“I’m fine, busy too. My caseload has been a bit slammed recently,” There’s a soft smirk, “Are you asking me out, Blaine Anderson? Because if it involves wine and-or a considerably _less_ amount of clothes, I’m in.”

His cheeks heat and the blush travels down the back of his neck. “Well it’s…it’s kind of—” He lets out a long breath that flutters the curls sitting on his forehead. He’s just got to get it out, he has to tell him— “I need a date for a wedding.”

Sebastian snorts, “Jesus, at least ask me out for coffee first.”

Blaine laughs suddenly, a bunch of nervous energy leaving his body. Sebastian’s always had this way about him to make him feel secure within his own skin. Even with the flirting and innuendos capable of turning his cheeks a permanent shade of scarlet, there’s this _comfortableness_ that Blaine rarely feels with anyone else.

“Coffee is definitely a thing we can do if you say yes.”

There’s a smile to his tone of Sebastian’s voice when he says, “Does that mean I can ask for _other_ things too?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

“I mean…you’re the one who needs _my_ help.”

Blaine scoffs, “You’re like…the first person I’ve asked, I’ve got options.”

“Liar,” Sebastian teases. “I’m not saying yes but out of sheer curiosity, who’s getting married?”

He doesn’t mean to suddenly hold his breath but the sensation happens anyways before he says, “Kurt.”

There’s a period of silence over the phone and for a moment Blaine thinks that Sebastian’s hung up. Before he can pull the phone away from his face to see if they’re still connected, Sebastian’s voice rings out, “Is that wedding taking place in the ninth circle of hell?”

The statement takes him utterly by surprise and he feels bad (at least a little bit) for laughing. “ _Sebastian.”_

“What? I’m just asking—I need to know how to dress.” Amusement wraps pleasantly around his syllables, making Blaine’s stomach flutter.

Blaine then raises an eyebrow, lying back on his bed. His mattress makes a soft creaking noise underneath him and man, it’s really time to get a new one before the springs start corkscrewing into his back as he sleeps.

Did he hear him correctly? “Wait, so…you’re saying yes?”

Sebastian hums, “Like I’m going to pass up the opportunity to walk into _Kurt’s_ wedding with you on my arm? Please—I think I had a dream about this once.”

God, he’s creating a monster. This is such a bad idea. Blaine runs a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Are you going to be an asshole about this?”

“Probably,” Sebastian smirks, “Is he having a dessert table?”

“Yeah, probably a few of them? Maybe just a cookie table.” 

“Then that’s all that matters. We can figure out what we’re wearing tomorrow—the wedding is, what, this Saturday?

Blaine hums and suddenly this feels like everything is moving far too fast, the conversation spinning around in his head like a washing machine. “Are we going to match?”

“I can’t believe you just asked that—I’m sure you got a bowtie in mind already.”

Blaine smiles a little and shakes his head even though Sebastian can’t see him. He’s either really predictable or…or Sebastian _knows_ him, even after all this time. “I have a few of them. I’ll bring them to that coffee I owe you and we’ll go from there.”

“It’s a date, Blaine Anderson.”

And part of him hates how good that promise sounds.


	2. a (not so) perfect match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who's offered support so far! means a lot :) enjoy.

Blaine waits patiently (not so patiently) at the nearest coffee shop to the theater he’s been practicing at. Sebastian told him it was no problem to meet him there, he was only one subway ride away and it’s…not that he’s late or anything but Blaine’s just being _extremely_ fidgety. He blames it on ordering a red-eye when he _could_ be enjoying a pumpkin spice latte right now.

Shaking his head at himself, he takes another sip from his drink and checks his phone, three texts from Sam lighting up the screen:

**Sam Evans (4:00 PM):** Sebastian??????????  
 **Sam Evans (4:00 PM):** Really?   
**Sam Evans (4:01 PM):** You’re not fooling me, Anderson.

Blaine blinks at the last one a few times, not sure how to respond to that. He almost types back a couple of different messages including _well who’s fault is that?_ and _I have no idea what you’re talking about_ but decides it’s better to leave him on read. He’s not entertaining this conversation even though he knows Sam’s not trying to be a dick about it. Blaine figures it _is_ kind of crazy—why would he ever bring Sebastian to Kurt’s wedding? Of all people.

And yet, as Blaine sees Sebastian make his way into the café, he can’t think of anyone better.

“Sorry I’m late,” Sebastian says as he sits down across from him, eyeing the cup next to Blaine’s, “Subway is a fucking nightmare.”

Blaine smiles loosely before pushing the cup towards him, “I hope you still like dark roasts.”

Sebastian hums, pleased. “I do.” Long fingers curl around the cup, almost instantly drawing Blaine’s attention. How frustrating. The taller takes a sip before raising an eyebrow.

Blaine smirks, “That’s how you like it, right?”

“Your memory for coffee is freakishly specific.”

Shrugging his shoulder, he looks down at the table and plays with a packet of sugar between his fingers. “Honestly, it’s not that hard to remember. Few Splendas, not enough cream and burnt dark roasts.”

Sebastian snorts, “And this is coming from someone who enjoys _tooth rotting_ syrupy lattes? Yeah, you’re not offending me, Anderson.” He chuckles and leans back against his seat. “You didn’t have to buy me coffee, you know, I already said yes to this whole wedding thing.”

Blaine chews on his lower lip, a soft smile tugging the corners of his mouth, “Oh well, this is clearly how I secure the spot.”

A laugh slips out of his mouth, something warm and melodic that squeezes Blaine’s stomach. “With a dark roast? Interesting. I can definitely think of a few other things you could do.” His eyes blatantly travel down Blaine’s form, licking his lips.

He tries his best to ignore the blush working down his neck and straightens his back, shaking his head. “Maybe we should start with what color we’re going to wear.”

Sebastian smirks, “Okay, fair enough.”

Blaine reaches into the pockets of his coat that is resting along the back of his chair and pulls out two bowties. “I was hoping you’d be interested in either of these.”

The taller raises an eyebrow, leaning forward to stretch his arms across the table. His fingers brush Blaine’s as he touches the fabric of the bowties, a shiver coursing down his back at the sensation. Sebastian must notice because he smiles gently before taking one of the bowties from him.

“Of course you brought these.”

“Matching colors are very important,” Blaine smiles a little, “I don’t want our shades to be off.”

Sebastian shakes his head but says nothing, going in-between the two bowties that are sitting on the table. One of them is a silky maroon and the other a matte midnight blue. Neither of them says anything about the fact that they’re Dalton colors but Blaine seems to notice it the same time Sebastian does and it creates a heated knot in his stomach.

Sebastian finally picks one up in a decision, “I think we’ll go scarlet—would be a shame not to stand out.”

Blaine smiles.

\--

Blaine’s in the middle of making dinner when he gets a few texts from Sebastian, an amused smile breaking out on his face as he watches the development of messages get more frustrated.

**Sebastian Smythe (7:04PM):** matching these shades are driving me crazy  
 **Sebastian Smythe (7:06PM):** everything looks different depending on the kind of light I’m in  
 **Sebastian Smythe (7:07PM):** let’s just wear black in mourning for the poor sap Kurt’s marrying

Blaine laughs outright at that one, setting the stirring spoon down that’s keeping sauce from boiling over on his stove to pick up his phone.

**Sebastian Smythe (7:10PM):** the things I do for you Blaine Anderson.

Blaine chews on his lower lip, debating how to respond for a few moments. If he’s being honest, he half expected Sebastian to wear whatever he wanted and not go to any special lengths to actually _listen_ to him about the matching shades. He debates letting him figure it out on his own but…

**Blaine Anderson (7:12PM):** why don’t you come over and I’ll help you figure it out?

It’s a few minutes before Sebastian responds again and Blaine puts his phone into his back pocket so he can concentrate on the dinner in front of him. He turns the stove off and scoops noodles and sauce into a bowl, taking garlic bread out of his toaster oven before he sits down at his kitchen table.

Leaning his elbows onto the surface, he takes another look at his phone.

**Sebastian Smythe (7:15PM):** Is this a booty call because I am 100% interested.

Blaine smirks, shaking his head, typing out: _you can barely match two maroons together, I don’t trust you to know your ass from your elbow._

Sebastian’s quick with his reply _: was that a joke? I didn’t know you were funny ;)  
_ **Sebastian Smythe (7:16PM):** And that’s fine, I don’t need to know where my ass is. I know where /yours/ is just fine.

Blaine hates that he’s grinning into a bite of pasta and texts back: _See you soon._

\--

Sebastian’s picking at Blaine’s leftover pasta as he attempts to lay out the articles of clothing on his couch. It’s the best lighting he has compared to the bedroom, which is a little dark, and he’s not about to take Sebastian in there anyways after a text conversation like _that._

He’s working with a maroon shirt and a few maroon ties. “Maybe we should…we could both be in all black and then have accent colors?” Blaine suggests, looking over his shoulder at Sebastian.

The taller shrugs, putting the bowl in the sink that he’s done eating out of. “That really doesn’t deter from my concept about going to a funeral.”

Blaine smirks, running a hand through his curls. “There’s something about all-black suits that I really like. Then we’ll only have to worry about matching our ties.”

He sets out his bowtie alongside Sebastian’s ties, tilting his head as he tries to figure out which one goes best. They don’t match _exactly_ but they’re all close enough to not be considered an eyesore. Blaine can feel Sebastian slowly come up behind him, looking over his shoulder to see how the matching is going,

“What if they’re not a perfect match?”

Blaine smiles a little, looking over his shoulder, “I don’t think anyone’s going to have a magnifying glass.” He teases even though the question somehow makes him feel like they’re no longer discussing the ties.

His stomach flutters as he tears his gaze away from Sebastian’s eyes, picking up the tie that’ll match his own the best. “I think…it doesn’t always have to be perfect for something to work.”

Their fingers brush as he hands Sebastian his tie and the moment becomes electrically charged when his hazel eyes look too long into green ones. At some point, fabric falls to the floor and Blaine definitely steps on it but he can’t be too bothered because Sebastian is gently cupping both sides of his face as he leans down to kiss him. Blaine makes a soft noise upon impact but he doesn’t stop him—doesn’t want to, and instead holds onto the other’s wrists as he backs up towards the couch.

Blaine’s frame folds until he’s sitting, the furniture shifting against the wood a little at their movement. Sebastian follows suit, straddling Blaine’s hips with his knees pressed into the cushions when he leans down to keep their lips locked. In the back of his mind, Blaine knows that him and Sebastian have always made sense—that there’s always been some sort of undeniable connection and attraction that keeps drawing them back together like magnets.

Who knew it’d be something like his ex’s wedding to finally give them the push that they needed.

\--

“Dude _really?”_ Sam asks as he quickly stands up from the couch, “You could have told me before I sat down.”

Blaine shakes his head, rubbing the side of his neck as he observes from the loveseat. “Okay, first of all I cleaned the cushions and _secondly,_ you don’t get to judge me. How many times has your ass been naked on your own couch?”

Sam makes a face but then kinda nods because Blaine’s got him there. He moves a little further down the couch so that he’s not near in the center before gingerly sitting back down. “You uh, really move fast when you’re in the need of a wedding date.” His friend says after a few moments.

Blaine laughs, taking the pillow off his lap to chuck at Sam, managing to make a direct hit to his face. He snorts at the wounded expression before taking a sip of his coffee. “It wasn’t planned, okay? It just happened.”

Sam leans back against the cushions, making himself comfortable. “I mean it was bound to go down sooner or later—you’ve been into this guy for a long time, haven’t you?”

Blaine looks down at his cup of coffee, stirring the liquid with his spoon for a moment. He gets caught in staring down at the swirling pattern, relating far too much to what it’d feel like to get stuck in the center. His feelings for Sebastian have always felt like a riptide, capable of pulling him under and keeping him there. The difference though? He never feels like he’s drowning. Sam’s right, in a way, that these emotions have been there for a long time—sometimes buried but never truly gone. Blaine should have known even from his first encounter with Sebastian all those years ago at Dalton that they’d eventually end up here.

But at the same time, it finally feels like _something_ is slipping into place.

“I think something’s always been there but I’ve been too…” He pauses, trying to find the right word. _Busy? Cynical?...Scared?_ “hesitant to figure it out.”

Sam smiles, nudging the loveseat Blaine’s seated in with his foot to get his attention. “Kurt’s wedding is a perfect excuse,” He teases. “But seriously—no time like the present.”

Blaine hums softly before taking a sip of coffee because _no time like the present?_ He can’t argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go! thanks so much for reading, leaving kudos or comments, or likes / reblogs on tumblr. the support means a lot! <333


	3. inevitable

It’s not like they’re purposely not talking about it, they both just fall into their own busy schedules. Blaine debates texting Sebastian but he keeps getting caught up on what to say—eyeball and eggplant emojis? _Remember that thing we did? My couch is missing you. Orgasms are great but can we talk?_ Big yikes. It needs to be a conversation they have in person.

Unfortunately, they don’t manage to see one another until the day of the wedding. Blaine tries to convince himself that he works better under pressure, which may apply to theater performances but talking to Sebastian about something important? —he’s not sure how that’s gonna fly.

He makes the mistake of spending the day lounging, making an extravagant lunch that he saw on a food network channel and napping on the couch with Netflix horror movies playing in the background. And that’d be all well and good except he loses track of time and now he’s _late._

Blaine trips over one of the legs of his kitchen chair as he runs towards his front door, swearing under his breath and haphazardly buttoning his dress shirt. He yanks open his door to see Sebastian standing on the other side looking _immaculate,_ of course, not a hair out of place. The maroon tie he’s wearing makes his skin seem warmer, those freckles along his cheekbones soft and ridiculously kissable as he smiles.

His eyes sweep over Blaine’s form, an amused smile tugging the corners of his mouth. “You know this wedding is in like, a half an hour.”

Blaine groans, backing up from the door to let him inside. “I know, don’t remind me. Clearly I’m running late.”

“Clearly,” The taller smiles, handing him flowers that Blaine didn’t even realize Sebastian was holding. They’re nothing too fancy, just a colorful arrangement that you can buy off of any cart in New York.

But the gesture still makes something warm explode in his chest.

Blaine takes the flowers and lets out a slow breath, smelling them before putting them on his kitchen table. “Thank you.”

Sebastian sticks his hands in his pockets, eyeing the mismatch buttoning Blaine’s done with his dress shirt before a soft laugh slips out of his lips. “You’re not still in love with him, are you?”

Blaine’s mouth opens and closes like a goldfish before he quickly fixes his shirt, tucking it into his pants again. Now if he could only remember where he put his bowtie… “God, no.” His eyebrows scrunch together because _why would he ask him that?_

The taller gestures to his overall stature as Blaine pulls away from the conversation in search for the maroon bowtie that’ll match Sebastian’s. He remembers carrying it out of his bedroom…it’s not on the kitchen table, not on the coffee table. He blinks—of course it’s on the couch. A soft blush kisses his cheeks as he picks it up and fiddles with it between his hands.

“I’m this much of a mess on my own.” Blaine says in response as he realizes Sebastian’s observation is connecting his dishevelment with nerves about Kurt. It has nothing to do with his ex or the fact that he’s getting married today. Actually? It has to do with…something else.

His couch is the big fat elephant in the room.

“That’s a shame,” Sebastian smiles, a teasing tilt to his voice, “Kurt probably thinks you’re going to stand up when the priest asks for objections so you can declare your love.”

Blaine rolls his eyes but he can’t stop himself from smiling, fixing the collar of his shirt to slip his tie around his neck. “Stop,” He laughs gently.

Sebastian takes a few steps forward, his hands reaching out to help Blaine with his tie. He doesn’t need the assistance; he can practically put perfect knots in these things in his sleep by now. But he likes the closeness of Sebastian’s body—feeling the heat of his skin, his fingers brushing against his neck, and the smell of his cologne. He looks up at him, eyes fluttering along those beauty marks on the taller’s cheeks.

“Then why are you so wound up?” Sebastian asks after a moment, centering the bowtie once it’s done.

“Uh…” Blaine tries to think of _anything_ other than his couch but he can practically feel it like a presence lurking behind him.

Sebastian knows what he’s talking about, always seems to sense what Blaine’s thinking about as easy as breathing. And deep down, that’s one of the reasons that Blaine knows that they’ll work together, if given the chance. Sebastian sees him, knows him, gets how he operates and validates his feelings.

A few things Kurt never did.

“Oh that,” Sebastian chuckles, “It _was_ a good time, wasn’t it? And listen, if _that’s_ where your mind is right now—we can totally show up late to this wedding. Or skip the whole thing altogether, I’m not picky.” 

And while that sounds really promising—something Blaine wants desperately with his body, to wrap his arms and legs and lips around Sebastian…he knows that they _have_ to talk about this first. Blaine gently rests his hands on the taller’s chest, keeping him at a small distance while he draws a breath into his lungs.

“Sebastian, it’s not that I didn’t enjoy that because I did. I really did,” He smiles a little, rubbing the blush threatening to roll up the back of his neck again, “But I need…I need more than just that.”

Sebastian watches him carefully, gently tilting his head as Blaine speaks. There’s a teasing tilt to his voice as his hands settle on the other’s waist, “Are you asking me to go steady, Blaine Anderson?”

Blaine rolls his eyes, a soft laugh leaving his lips. “Well when you say it _that_ way.”

“I don’t think I’m very capable when it comes to dating,” He admits, “But…” Sebastian trails off for a moment, testing words out in his mouth before he says them, “I’ll tell you yes tomorrow.”

The shorter’s eyebrows scrunch together in light confusion. “Tomorrow?”

Sebastian hums, letting Blaine go so that he can grab the suit jacket that’s waiting on the kitchen table to help him into. Blaine turns, sliding his arms through the fabric, Sebastian’s hands smoothing over his shoulders and down his arms.

“I’m not sharing anything with Kurt,” Sebastian says after a moment, “I don't want…something important between us to be the same day as his wedding.”

Blaine smiles, unable to stop it from stretching across his face as he reaches for one of Sebastian’s hands when he turns to face him again. “That’s…really sentimental.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, “Oh shut up.”

Blaine laughs gently before pressing himself up on his toes to kiss him.

\--

Ironically, Kurt is not the first person to talk to him about Sebastian.

The moment he walks into that church, he can feel Rachel Berry’s eyes digging underneath his skin, like a heat signature ready for a bomb to drop. He turns to glance at his date, who’s looking devilishly handsome on his arm as he picks up a program from a nearby chair,

“I’m going to use the restroom. I’ll be right back.”

“You don’t want me to come with you?” Sebastian asks and he _says_ it like he’s talking about the weather but there’s this spark in his eyes when he looks at Blaine.

Blaine smiles, shaking his head as he pushes him towards the pews, “Find a seat,” He chuckles, repeating, “I’ll be right back.”

He moves towards the restrooms in the back of church and down a small hallway but before he can even put his hand on the doorknob, Rachel’s hand is squeezing his bicep. He lets out a slow sigh, knowing he just has to get this over with—

“I know you did not just walk into this wedding with Sebastian Smythe on your arm.”

Blaine feels himself physically _bristle_ because Rachel has a lot of nerve—it’s not like her boyfriends in the past have always been very upstanding. Besides, while he originally wanted to bring Sebastian for shock value, the conversation they had before leaving his apartment lends to that whatever is going on between them is very _real._ And no one can touch that or judge it—not even Rachel Berry.

“Rachel,” He licks his lips, “With all due respect, who I bring as my date is none of your business.”

Rachel straightens her back like she’s been slapped by his words, “If Sebastian upsets Kurt on _his_ special day, I swear Blaine Anderson, I will not speak to you again.”

He bites his tongue on saying something he might regret because _one should be so lucky._ “I know this is Kurt’s day and I would do nothing to jeopardize it. Regardless of that? Sebastian’s not here for Kurt, he’s here for _me.”_

Rachel scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest. It’s a shame that someone so pretty can look on with such an _ugliness._ “Don’t act like Sebastian isn’t capable of burning bridges with his own brand of cruelty—”

Blaine doesn’t mean to snap at her but he’s done having this conversation, opening the door to the restroom, and cutting her off, “You don’t know him, I do. And I thought you were a better person than to judge someone by the mistakes they’ve made.”

And closes the door before she has anything else to say.

\--

Blaine spends a little more time in the bathroom than he probably should—luckily, they’ve gotten there early so he won’t miss any part of the ceremony, but he wants to be able to gather himself together. His cheeks are hot from arguing with Rachel and he doesn’t want Sebastian to know that something is wrong.

Which isn’t going to happen because his date is there when he re-opens the door.

Sebastian leaning against the wall across from him, waiting, hands in his pockets. Pine-green eyes sweep over his form as Blaine steps out of the restroom.

“You alright?”

Blaine lets out a slow sigh before nodding, taking a few steps towards him. Sebastian lifts his hands and fixes his bowtie which is a little askew, his fingers lingering along the skin of his neck.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He really doesn’t want to get into the blowout even though it seems like Sebastian already knows.

“I don’t know what you said to Rachel but her hair looked like it was smoking when she stormed into the chapel.”

A wet laugh leaves Blaine’s lips and he bites down on the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from doing something stupid, like _crying,_ because all he has left is raw hurt once the pent-up adrenaline leaves him. These people are supposed to be his _friends,_ people who listen to him and try to understand where he’s coming from. Sam might not always get why Blaine does certain things but he always supports him. He doesn’t know of anyone else in his life who really does that—other than Cooper and—

And Sebastian.

“She’s really lucky that I’m not going to make a scene at this wedding because I’d have a few choice words for her.” Sebastian fingers a few curls near Blaine’s ear.

He sniffles, running a hand over his face, “It’s not worth it.”

“You’re worth it,” Sebastian says instantly, “And I don’t like seeing you upset.”

A soft smile tugs the corners of his lips, “Oh, but we’re in mourning aren’t we? For Kurt’s soon-to-be husband?” He teases.

Sebastian smirks, putting an arm around Blaine as they walk back towards the chapel. “This thing _better_ have decent dessert tables.” And presses a kiss to the other’s temple.

\--

The wedding itself is quick and beautiful, a small ceremony in a church that he’s pretty sure Kurt’s mother would have loved. Blaine’s always been rather emotional when it comes to weddings and even though he and Kurt have had a rocky relationship, he _is_ happy that his friend has found someone to spend the rest of his life with. He smiles when they share a kiss and rubs the back of his wrist over one of his cheeks even though no tears have fallen.

Sebastian smirks gently by his side, his hand moving to hover along Blaine’s lower back, thumb working back and forth across his spine. Blaine’s just happy he doesn’t outright tease him about it.

“I didn’t think you were serious—who _only_ has one cookie table at their wedding?” Sebastian asks as he slips up beside him, looking down at the selection of dessert.

Blaine smiles a little, humming as he picks up a few cookies to put on a napkin. “Well, he had cake too.”

“Vanilla,” Sebastian says, unapproving, “How predictable.”

He shakes his head but can’t stop the soft laugh from leaving his lips. The reception is just as nicely put together as the wedding—it’s on an outside patio near the church, a lot of gaudy looking decorations but he doesn’t expect anything less from Kurt. To be simple would threaten not making an impression and if he remembers any conversations about weddings with Kurt, he _wanted_ to be able to stand out.

Blaine thought he’d feel apprehensive being here, around old friends and familiar faces again, but…he doesn’t. He blends in, the day’s not about him, even though Kurt’s father and a few of his family members that remember him make sure to walk up and say hello. He expects more members of the New Directions to give him shit about bringing Sebastian but…when they see him? they just give him this _look,_ like they’re not surprised in the slightest that Blaine’s here with him.

He tries not to overthink it.

“So, it isn’t that I’m not _loving_ you dancing in this suit,” Sebastian runs his hand over the fabric on Blaine’s arm. “I’d just much rather see you out of it.”

Blaine smirks and turns a little to face him, grabbing another cookie from the table. “I’m not going to argue with that logic.”

“Good because you can’t,” Sebastian shrugs his one shoulder, grabbing a cookie from Blaine’s pile. He takes a bite out of it, talking a little with his mouth full, “Let me use the bathroom and then we’ll go. Grab extra cookies for later.”

Blaine laughs gently and watches Sebastian leave the room, shaking his head to himself because why would they need cookies for later anyways? He chews on his lower lip as he considers possibilities but also debates with the idea that he could always make homemade chocolate chip as well. Ones that, and he’s not exactly bragging, would be a lot better than the selection here.

He makes sure the cookies are wrapped up well in the napkin before putting them in his pocket, turning as someone approaches the table.

“Did you just put those in your pocket?” Kurt asks, a little amused.

Blaine feels blush kiss his cheeks before he lets out a slow breath, “Uh no because that would be ridiculous.”

Kurt laughs softly, running a hand through his hair. The gold ring he now wears shines pleasantly in the light—he really does look handsome, different somehow, yet exactly the same as when he first met him.

“I’m really happy for you, Kurt.” Blaine says after a moment, “Adam seems like a great guy.”

“He is,” Kurt agrees with a small smile before he puts both his hands in his pockets. His ex watches him for a long moment, glancing back out on the floor and to his guests. He can’t hover for long or maybe he doesn’t want to, wants to find his new husband and enjoy their day together.

Regardless, the way Kurt says this is too quick, “I see you’re here with Sebastian.”

Blaine swallows, unsure of what to respond to that with and he has to admit that after Rachel? he’s gearing himself up for another round of berating. He doesn’t want to start a fight on his wedding day or create any ill will between them. Ever since their breakup, they’ve always seemed to be stuck on a rocky path with one another—especially when it comes to Sebastian. All those old wounds, insecurities and arguments seem to resurface and stick around like ghosts.

“Sam uh…Sam couldn’t make it, so,” And that’s not what he wants to say even though it slips out from under his tongue. He doesn’t want it to seem like Sebastian was his last option. Even though he sort of _was_ and Blaine obviously didn’t want to be here alone. When he first saw the invitation in his mail, he can’t deny that his mind automatically went to one person.

One person only.

Kurt hums, opening his mouth even though the words don’t come readily. He picks up a cookie off the table, “Rachel already gave me an earful.”

Blaine bites down hard on his tongue, his knee-jerk reaction of wanting to apologize rolling into him like a giant wave. But he has nothing to be sorry for.

“I think…I thought I’d be angry or maybe even surprised? But I’m not.” Kurt’s eyes travel over Blaine slowly, like he’s trying to memorize him for the last time, “You two were inevitable. You and I…probably never stood a chance.” 

Blaine considers the statement carefully, trying to note Kurt’s demeanor. He doesn’t seem upset or bitter, not even judgmental—which is a little bit surprising considering the sour taste Sebastian leaves in Kurt’s mouth. Maybe it was his own happiness in Adam or seeing Sebastian and Blaine together after all this time—whatever it is, Blaine can’t stop the feeling of utter _relief_ filling up his ribcage.

“My grandma always used to say that ‘some people are just in your life for a season’.” Blaine tells him after a moment, and maybe that’s what he and Kurt always were. Seasons for one another. “So I get what you’re saying.”

Kurt smiles gently, “Do you think Sebastian is capable of more? More than just a season?”

_Yes,_ Blaine instantly wants to say, the answer so quick and confident on his tongue. He _knows,_ something deep in his bones when Kurt asks him those questions. It’s always felt right with him, in one way or another.

“I hope so.” He tells him, keeping those pieces of him and Sebastian private.

Blaine reaches forward and gently squeezes Kurt’s wrist as he sees Sebastian come back out onto the patio, their eyes finding eachother’s in the crowd.

“Congrats again on your marriage.”

Kurt nods, leaning towards Blaine to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. “I’m really glad you came.”

Letting out a slow breath, he begins walking past him towards Sebastian. “Me too.”

Sebastian meets him in the middle of the patio, eyeing Kurt as he begins to move away from the cookie table to find his husband. A soft smile tugs the corners of the taller’s mouth, “Ready to get out of here?”

Blaine leans up and joins their lips together, savoring in a soft kiss that tastes sweet thanks to the sugar and icing from the cookies. He thinks that’s all the response Sebastian needs.

\--

They spend the night eating cookies from Kurt’s wedding in bed with little to no clothing on. At some point, Blaine coaxes Sebastian into the shower but nothing happens while they’re in there. Shower sex always _seems_ like a good idea until you’re in the midst of it and Sebastian hints at that he’s definitely sprained an ankle once before while attempting to have a good time. What happens instead is almost better, in Blaine’s opinion.

They take their time, using up all the hot water, standing under the stream and pressing slow kisses to one another’s bodies. Sebastian trails his lips around his shoulders, his neck, along his chest and upper back. Blaine loves kissing against the freckles on his cheekbones, his arms, and hips. They wash one another, Sebastian working his fingers into Blaine’s thick curls while Blaine drags a washcloth with rose-scented soap to map the long lines of Sebastian’s upper back and long legs.

They kiss lazily until the water turns cold.

\--

Sunlight pours through his bedroom window, effectively waking him with a soft tickle to his nose. Blaine blinks drowsily and stretches his limbs, a yawn tumbling from his lips as he runs a hand through his hair. He’s lying on his stomach so he sits up on his elbows, taking a look at the warm body beside him.

Sebastian’s still asleep, face pressed against the pillow and facing the opposite direction. Blaine chews on his lower lip, eyes following his body, not being able to stop himself as he leans over to press kisses against his back. He trails down his spine, breathing in the scent of his skin; soap from their shower and something distinctly _Sebastian._

“Quite a way to wake someone up.” He mumbles, voice still caked with sleep, muffled by the fabric of the pillow.

Blaine smiles against his skin, “I had some other ideas but I haven’t gotten to them yet.” His hand moves to brush the back of Sebastian’s thighs, making him shiver.

Sebastian turns his head in interest, those green eyes finding Blaine’s warm hazel. “You’ve definitely got my attention.”

A soft laugh leaves Blaine’s lips and he leans down to kiss him gently, “Good morning.”

Sebastian hums in agreement, nuzzling their noses before Blaine rests against him. He turns on his side, his hand moving between Sebastian’s shoulder blades and down, down, _down._ He brushes his fingers over the swell of his ass and then trails back up.

“You’re a tease, Blaine Anderson.”

“I want to ask a very serious question first.”

“How am I supposed to concentrate?” Sebastian licks his lips, running a hand through his hair.

Blaine chews on his lower lip, his hand moving to cup Sebastian’s cheek. He runs his thumb along his cheekbone, the bridge of his nose and his eyebrow, taking the time to memorize every small detail.

“Can you tell me yes now?”

Sebastian smiles, moving quickly to kiss him. It’s slow, intimate, and heated, creating a pleasurable pull in Blaine’s lower stomach. “Yes.” He says against his mouth before kissing him again.

Who knew it’d take a wedding to get them to this place but Blaine’s not about to start complaining as Sebastian turns their bodies and blankets his own with his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's it :) thanks to everyone who liked and reblogged on tumblr and who left lovely comments on here! means a lot :)


End file.
